Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of printing technology. It relates, in particular, to a rotary printing machine having individually driven cylinders.
Such an individually driven rotary printing machine is described on pages 78 to 80 of the periodical "Zeitungstechnik" ["Newspaper Technology"] of December 1991.